Trust Me
by miamitravel
Summary: I couldn't resist after watching last night's episode "Time Bomb"..something about Eric when he says "Trust Me". This popped into my head.


A/N: I do not own anything of True Blood, but I wish I owned Eric Northam.

My first True Blood fan fic, especially since watching last night's episode…..

**Trust Me**

"Trust Me" he says. How am I supposed to trust the one person who I can't stand to be around, but right now I have choice? Arggghhhhh…this is ridiculous.

"Eric" I whispered "We can't just walk out of here. They will kill us both on sight…"

"Just watch me" Eric whispered close to my ear. That whisper was actually doing things to my insides that normally would only happen with Bill. However it was Eric she was with tonight in the Friend of the Sun Church and it was Eric, not Bill, who protected Sookie as best he could by asking for her release and sacrificing himself for Godric and her. Once they were rescued, Bill and Jason were there as well, but when it came right down to it, it was Eric who made sure she was safe.

Much later once things had calmed down and Godric was back at his nest with the others and apparently Jason had done sufficient groveling to both Godric and Eric, Sookie went looking for Eric so she can thank him. She may not completely trust him , but tonight it was different. She was comfortable enough with him despite all of the issues and his manipulations. What she hadn't really expected was the overwhelming lust slamming through her body as she watched him earlier walking and his ass flexing and bunching beneath them jeans of his. She knew Eric wanted her, that much was certain, but what she hadn't planned on was wanting him with a ferocity that rivaled anything she felt for Bill.

Sookie knew that for one night only, she wanted Eric with a fervor that she normally wouldn't feel. But tonight, he made her feel like anything was possible. That she might live and let's be real here, how many women can truly say that they got fucked by a vampire as old as Eric. Not many. Henceforth the reason why they were here now in bed together and Sookie just could not resist the tremors that racked her body just from his touch alone.

When Sookie looked over her shoulder, it was Eric's hand that was stroking her back and sending shivers down her spine.. They haven't done anything yet, but the feel of his hand running down her back was just a prelude to the ecstasy she knew Eric was capable of. Just thinking about getting laid by a 1,000 year old vampire was enough to get her pussy wet.

Eric could smell her arousal and that turned her on all the more. At that moment Eric placed a kiss right at the nape of her neck and continued on down her spine to the top of her ass. Just feeling those kisses along her spine, was already sending her pulse skyrocketing and her already throbbing pussy into a pulse pounding tempo that was aching for release, but Eric took his time. He continued kissing his way down her legs and flipped her over onto her back. He started back up bringing his hands and fingers into play. Gripping her thighs, Eric opened them and placed his mouth on her bud of desire. Suckling and tugging gently with his teeth, he created a tempest within her body. Sookie was crying out for release, but time and again Eric brought her to the brink, only to stop and start all over again. Continually bringing her body to the pinnacle but never pushing her over the edge, Eric continued the assault on her clit as his hands found her breasts and played with her nipples. Rolling, pinching and tugging. He couldn't get enough of her taste, scent, just her. Eric knew when she was beyond ready, when he felt her legs trembling and the breathy little moans coming from her throat. Sliding up her dewy body, he seated himself to the hilt in one sure stroke. Sookie's body exploded into pleasure and all centered on the man above her, who was not letting her catch her breath or allow her body to come down from that climax. He was bringing her body to another incredible climax and he wasn't stopping. She couldn't help herself, she turned her neck to the side and said in a voice a little above a whisper "Do it Eric, now"..

Eric's fangs dropped down as he continued the sexual assault on Sookie's body. He felt his orgasm starting in his already tightened sac and still he waited until she came again and again. It sizzled up his spine and exploded right behind his eyes. He couldn't hold out any longer and sank his fangs into her breasts as she screamed as another orgasm hit her already over stimulated body. Eric lifted his head for the briefest of moments and let his shout of pleasure drown out her whimpers of ecstasy.

Eric dropped over her body holding himself on his elbows as he looked down into her eyes and wondered as to what he should do next. So he did what he thought humans would do – he slipped from her pussy and turned on his side and fitted Sookie into it, holding her close as she drifted off into a well-sated slumber.


End file.
